


Malicia

by Gotaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: De entre toda la infinidad de atrocidades que ha cometido en su vida hay una (¡la hay!) que Vegeta recuerda con particularidad. El contraste es claro y existente: sabe que su yo actual nunca se volvería a manchar las manos con sangre amiga (o sea lo que sea que Nappa haya significado para él...).





	Malicia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DB pertenece a Akira Toriyama; lo amo a él por ello y se lo debo todo a él por ello. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Esto no es más que una pequeña "introspección", por decirle de algún modo; la escena de la saga saiyajin en la que Vegeta asesina a Nappa siempre ha prevalecido especialmente en mi cabeza y acá quise escribir a un Vegeta diferente, uno que, años después, reflexiona en eso que hizo contra aquel que bien puede ser considerado como su (verdadero) padre, porque ser Nappa quien lo crío desde su niñez, aquella en la que Vegeta lo perdió todo por culpa de Freezer, y que estuvo con él, siguiéndole, desde siempre y hasta el final. Ciertamente es un escrito humilde y corto, pero que, admito, es una de mis cosas favoritas de todas las que he escrito. Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :')

**| MALICIA |**

_~_ el antes y el después _~_

* * *

―  _¿Qué vas a hacer, Vegeta? ¡Vegeta…!_

Nappa no precisa de una respuesta de parte de su Príncipe para saberlo: lo vio en su sonrisa, despiadada y maliciosa y sin corazón, oscilando como una guillotina sobre el apretón de falsa camaradería de sus manos, el último que compartirían. Al ser arrojado por los aires, Nappa siente caer sobre él la verdad del auto-engaño que, en realidad, habían sido aquellos años errantes en que le siguió con fidelidad.

Para Vegeta, él nunca fue más que un estorbo.

Había sido una equivocación pensar que en su corazón había algo más que sólo frialdad: Vegeta hijo era un ser sin ojos.

― _No necesito a un Saiyajin inútil como tú, Nappa. ¡MUERE!_

Despierta: el aullido final de Nappa aún retumba en sus oídos, en los recuerdos que décadas después aún se conservan en él.

Primero mercenario intergaláctico y genocida condecorado; luego esposo de Bulma y padre de Trunks (de dos de ellos), además de defensor de un planeta que en un principio deseó destruir después de sufrir la mayor humillación que había experimentado y que hizo hervir su sangre real: Vegeta no se deja encantar por los giros, completamente imposibles de predecir, que tomaron su destino. Nadie sabe su verdad mejor que él.

_«Ese Saiyajin es un monstruo. Se atrevió a matar a su propio compañero.»_

Le toma un minuto entero recordar el por qué se ha despertado en una cama rodeada por paredes de pulcro blanco, en lugar de al lado de su mujer: estaba en La Habitación del Tiempo por tercera ocasión en su vida, entrenando codo a codo con Kakaroto para el  _Torneo Universal de las Artes Marciales:_ se enfrentarían contra el equipo de Champa, el Dios destructor del Universo 6 y habría que estar preparados a menos que quisieran sufrir la furia del Sr. Bills si se atrevían a perder (cosas de hermanos…).

Sentado contra la pared trasera, observa sus manos desnudas y decoradas por cicatrices, aquellas que la gran mayoría del tiempo permanecen ocultas bajo sus guantes blancos: calcular cuántas vidas han arrebatado, desde su más tierna infancia, es imposible.

Vegeta sí reconoce, no obstante, el abrazo que las mismas le otorgaron a Trunks antes de hacerse a sí mismo estallar.

―De aún seguir con vida… Raditz, Nappa, ¿qué habrían hecho de sus vidas…?

Preguntárselo debe ser lo más absurdo que ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

En el punto de metamorfosis crucial de su existencia, la  _ **M**_   tatuada en su frente por la codicia de un poder que hace mucho dejo de ser importante coronó la peor decisión, la más estúpida ―la más injusta contra los humanos― que pudo tomar: la sangre de Nappa (Nappa: más padre de lo que aquel imponente Rey de hielo tuvo la oportunidad de ser para él) que manchará perpetua sus manos es el mayor recordatorio de aquel que ya no es, ni debe volver a ser.

Ya no está bajo el cielo rojo y hostil del Planeta Vegeta: viviendo en la Tierra ―azul y pacífica y perfecta―, las cosas nunca parecieron más sencillas.

Ahora, sólo importa el entrenar por una causa carente de la malicia del pasado; aquella que solía inundar su corazón (eso, e impedir que el imbécil de Kakaroto se coma todo el arroz insípido que ambos tienen para el desayuno).


End file.
